1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, system, and method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image output apparatuses (e.g., printing machines, displays) output images according to pixel values of an original. Accordingly, in some cases, the image output apparatus performs an operation of updating a color profile of the image output apparatus based on comparison between, for example, a pixel value of an original and a pixel value of a printed material measured by a colorimeter. In a case of updating the color profile of the image output apparatus, there is a known updating method in which the image output apparatus outputs a color chart whose pixel values are known, and a colorimeter (e.g., scanner) is used to measure the pixel values of the colors of the color chart. Based on the results of comparing the pixel values of the color chart and the measured pixel values, the color profile of the image output apparatus is updated. Such method is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2009-177790.
There are basically 2 types of updating methods. The 2 types are described with an example of a printing machine.
a) Matching Color Tone with a Reference Color Chart
In this method, first, a reference color chart (color chart defined as a reference) is printed by an image output apparatus. Then, each color patch constituting the reference color chart is measured with a colorimeter. Then, a printer profile of the image output apparatus is updated so that the difference between a value measured by the colorimeter and a desired value is within a predetermined range.
b) Matching Color Tone with a Reference Image Output Apparatus
In this method, first, a color tone of an output of a proofer (calibrator for calibrating color tone or a printing machine capable of outputting substantially the same output material as the calibrator) is matched with a color tone of the output of an image output apparatus. In this case, a color chart of the proofer and a color chart of the image output apparatus are printed, respectively. Then, the values of each color patch of the two printed color charts are measured with a colorimeter. Then, a printer profile of the proofer is updated so that the difference between the measured values between the two printed color charts is within a predetermined range.
However, the above-described method for updating color profile has a problem of being unable to be performed in a situation where a printed material of the reference color chart cannot be obtained. This is because matching the color tone output from one image output apparatus with a color tone of another image output apparatus requires the same color chart to be output by both image output apparatuses. However, in reality, there may be a case where a reference image output apparatus is unable to output a color chart or a case where an image output apparatus, which performs updating a color profile, is unable to obtain a reference color chart printed by the reference image output apparatus.
One example of such situation is a case of receiving an order for a printing service from a customer where the customer requests color tone to be matched with the output results of the customer's printer. It may be possible for the supplier of the printing service (printing service supplier) to fulfill such request if the customer appropriately conducts color management. However, the customer is often not adept with color management. Appropriate conducting of color management may be, for example, a case where calibration of the image output apparatus is periodically conducted or a case where colors of image data are managed based on a standardized system (e.g., ICC (International Color Consortium).
The printing service supplier needs to perform the matching process manually in a case where the color chart cannot be used or a case where the customer does not appropriately conduct color management. The manual matching process requires a long amount of time and depends heavily on the experience and instinct of the printing service supplier. Further, the manual matching process leads to losses including spoiled paper (hereinafter also referred to as “waste paper”) because it is necessary to confirm the matching results by consecutively output printed material.